


you’re going to want to be alone for this next part...

by skyeward33



Series: Lovelink Between the Lines [1]
Category: LoveLink (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Sexting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyeward33/pseuds/skyeward33
Summary: Jonathan/Albert is going on a mission, but he wants to make you feel good, even if he's not with you.(Aka ludia didn't let it get steamy enough and I think Jonathan wants to make you feel pretty good before he heads off for months.)
Relationships: Albert Bishop/MC, Jonathan Hayes/MC
Series: Lovelink Between the Lines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998763
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	1. Jonathan

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work of fiction in years. I would love any constructive criticism you might have. I'd also love to know if I should keep writing or if there's a reason it's in the past... let me know.
> 
> I also wrote this and posted it in the span of 2 hours, so its certainly not me best work. I hope you enjoy anyway.

Jonathan:   
Hey! You there?

You:   
OMG!  
It took you so long to text back I totally thought you had left 😉

Jonathan:  
Nope, not yet anyway.

You:  
You didn’t text...

Jonathan:  
I’m so sorry!  
I couldn’t.  
No cells allowed in briefing rooms.  
Security.

You:   
Duh... of course   
So.. what’s the deal?

Jonathan:  
We’re stuck on base for another 24 hours.  
If we don’t get orders to ship out buy tomorrow night, our mission is cancelled.

You:  
Jeeeezzzus!  
This uncertainty is absolutely KILLING ME!  
I’m not used to feeling this needy.

Jonathan:  
Aw, you gotta be tough for me!  
I know you can be  
I’ve felt you before...

You:  
😳

Jonathan:  
Where are you?

You:  
Home.

Jonathan:  
You alone?

You:  
Yeah. Why?

Jonathan:  
Because you’re going to want to be alone for this next part...

You:  
I think I like where you’re going with this...

Jonathan:  
I wanna make you feel good even if I’m not around...

You:  
Best thing I’ve heard all day 😏

Jonathan:  
Imagine my hands are on you right now...  
My lips, kissing down your neck, my tongue, trailing back up along your jaw bone...

You:  
This is making me want the real thing!

Jonathan:  
I know... me too

You:  
Guess we’ll just have to settle for sexting 😉

Jonathan:  
I kiss behind your ear, softly, before I nibble gently on your earlobe.

You:  
I almost feel like your hands are on me.  
Where are they heading?

Jonathan:  
My hands are on your waist, pulling you in closer as I move my attention to your lips.  
I kiss you, softly at first, before taking your bottom lip between my teeth and giving it a small tug.

You:  
🔥🔥🔥  
Yeah?

Jonathan:  
My hands move around to your back, and I pull up your skirt, my hands sliding into your panties and squeezing your cute little ass in my hands.

You:  
All I can remember right now is how perfect your hands are...   
What do they do after that?

Jonathan:   
They move slightly further down to your thighs and I lift you up, my lips never leaving yours as I carry you towards your bed.

You:  
I can feel you hard against my thigh, there’s no mistaking that feeling. How bad do you want me?

Jonathan:  
SO bad.  
I lay you on the bed, kiss you one last time on the lips before I begin to kiss down your neck again. My hands now moving from your thighs to your stomach to take hold of your shirt and pull it over your head.

You:   
I of course take yours off as soon as you do, I don’t want to waste a second not looking at your body.

Jonathan:  
With that out of the way, I continue my kisses down your neck, down your collarbone and I pull your bra out of the way so I can flick my tongue over your nipple. Just once. Enough to make you want more.

You:  
Even virtual you is a tease?! No fair!

Jonathan:  
Didn’t think we were doing this without foreplay did you?

You:  
I trust you know what you’re doing 😉

Jonathan:  
I unclip your bra and throw it to the side, I have to stop for a moment to look at you, you’re so beautiful with that blush on your cheeks and that look in your eyes that begs me to fuck you.

You:  
Oh God.

Jonathan:  
My hands come up to cup your breasts, my thumb circling around where I’ve already claimed you as I bring your other nipple into my mouth, my tongue circling as I suck gently.  
I want you to touch yourself... I want to know just how much you want this.  
But your hands stay out of your pants for now, we’re not there yet.

You:  
God, Jonathan, I’ve literally never wanted anything more than you to be here doing those things to me.  
Okay, I’m touching myself. 

Jonathan:  
I would give anything to be seeing this right now.  
As my tongue continues to gently flick over your breast, my hand moves down, brushing over your stomach and finding the zipper to your skirt.

You:  
I eagerly shimmy out of the skirt as I moan softly from the feeling of your attention.

Jonathan:  
I brush my fingers over your panties before moving my hands over to your thighs, I push your thighs apart as I begin to kiss down your chest and stomach. I kiss your panties, looking up at you as I do, the full view of your rosy skin and breasts moving with your quickened breath is almost enough to have me tearing the piece of fabric right off you.

You:  
Fuck, please do.

Jonathan:   
Not yet. What did I say about foreplay?  
I bring my thumb up to gently rub at you through the soft fabric, my lips moving down to kiss softly at your thighs.

You:   
Can I touch myself yet?  
I need to.

Jonathan:  
I can see you getting impatient and I’m not one to leave a beautiful lady wanting.  
I pull your panties to the side, my thumb gently caresses your clit for a moment before my fingers trail down... and slowly I slide one finger inside of you.  
You can touch yourself now. How does it feel?

You:  
I am so wet for you Jonathan. It feels so good. Please don’t stop.

Jonathan:  
I start to build a rhythm with my finger, in and out slowly. After a few moments, I push a second one in next to it. As I push inside, I bend my fingers just that slight bit to brush over your sweet spot and with that, I bring my tongue down and start to match that rhythm on your clit, slowly, teasing you.

You:  
Is it time for you to fuck me yet?

Jonathan:   
Not yet.  
I close my lips around your clit and gently suck, as I twist my fingers inside you, applying gentle pleasure to that same spot inside you I know makes you squirm. I circle your clit with my tongue, building up the pace as my fingers start to pump in and out a little faster.

You:  
Please Jonathan!  
I will beg if I have to

Jonathan:  
As much as I would love to see you squirming, I need this too.  
With one final brush of your soft spot and a kiss on your clit, I pull away, rushing to unbutton my pants and push them off, crawling back up, leaving kisses across the beautiful expanse of your body as I come back to you.

You:   
please tell me you’re wearing nothing but your dog tags. 

Jonathan:  
If that’s your fantasy then I think I can oblige ;)  
I come in to kiss you, and press my cock against your wetness. My fingers tangle in your hair as I slowly rock my hips, pressing against your clit and kissing you deeply. I moan into your mouth at the feeling of my cock pressing against your warmth.   
I build up a rhythm, trying to build anticipation, the feeling of your body pressed against mine is so irresistible, I can only hold myself back so long... after a few moments, I pull back, push my cock gently against your entrance before sliding in.

You:  
Fuck. I’m gonna come soon... you are so big, I almost didn’t think you’d fit at first... but God the feeling of every inch of you opening me up is a feeling I never want to forget.

Jonathan:  
And I never want to forget how wet and tight you were. Being inside you feels more right than anything else in this world.  
I kiss you again, giving you some time to adjust to the feeling.

You:   
I kiss you back, the feeling of your throbbing length inside me taking a moment to get used to, before I roll my hips up, taking the rest of you in and letting out a soft whimper

Jonathan:  
Fuck I actually just moaned out at that. I can’t help myself now. I’m going to have to do something about this myself.

You:  
And I would kill to see THAT

Jonathan:  
😉  
I grip your waist tightly with both hands and start to roll my hips, pulling you down to meet me with each thrust.

You:   
I wrap my legs around you and pull you closer, my arms tightening around your neck. I want to be as close to you as I can be.

Jonathan:  
I bury my face into your neck, the scent of you is intoxicating. I start to suck gently at your neck, if I’m leaving, I want others to at least know that you’re my girl and I’m coming back to you when this is over. 

You:  
Don’t be cute right now please, I’m on the edge, fuck me hard.

Jonathan:  
😈  
I wrap my arms behind your back and up to grip your shoulders, lifting you up until you’re sitting on my cock and your knees are on the bed. I pull my hips away and as I thrust back up, I pull down on your shoulders, our hips colliding with force. I close my eyes and let out groan before pulling back and slamming back into you again.

You:  
Yes!

Jonathan:  
I lean down and wrap my lips once again around your soft breast, my tongue circling your nipple so gently, a contrast to the way our hips are moving.  
...  
Are you still there?

You:   
All it takes is a few more thrusts and my whole body is tightening, I can feel the warmth build up in my stomach before one final thrust sets me over the edge, my body tightens around your hard length inside me and you can feel as I get even wetter, my orgasm taking over.

  
( _you send an image of yourself from the chest up, naked and rosy from the work out you just gave yourself_ )

  


Jonathan:  
...   
The feeling of your body tightening around me and the sight of you so thoroughly looked after is enough to set me off. I come inside you, rolling my hips as I ride the wave of pleasure you’ve sent me on.

You:  
Well... that is certainly going to help me get through the lonely nights when you’re gone.  
Hopefully that picture can help you.

Jonathan:  
I might need to get that printed... put it by my bedside so I can have sweet dreams.

You:  
😳  
Anything to help you through the long nights.

Jonathan:  
So much for having ANY control over myself. LOL!

You:  
Sigh...!  
Here’s to being horny for 24 hours as opposed to 2 months I guess.  



	2. Albert

Albert:   
Hey! You there?

You:   
OMG!  
It took you so long to text back I totally thought you had left 😉

Albert:  
Nope, not yet anyway.

You:  
You didn’t text...

Albert:  
I’m so sorry!  
I couldn’t.  
No cells allowed in briefing rooms.  
Security.

You:   
Duh... of course   
So.. what’s the deal?

Albert:  
We’re stuck on base for another 24 hours.  
If we don’t get orders to ship out buy tomorrow night, our mission is cancelled.

You:  
Jeeeezzzus!  
This uncertainty is absolutely KILLING ME!  
I’m not used to feeling this needy.

Albert:  
Aw, you gotta be tough for me!  
I know you can be  
I’ve felt you before...

You:  
😳

Albert:  
Where are you?

You:  
Home.

Albert:  
You alone?

You:  
Yeah. Why?

Albert:  
Because you’re going to want to be alone for this next part...

You:  
I think I like where you’re going with this...

Albert:  
I wanna make you feel good even if I’m not around...

You:  
Best thing I’ve heard all day 😏

Albert:  
Imagine my hands are on you right now...  
My lips, kissing down your neck, my tongue, trailing back up along your jaw bone...

You:  
This is making me want the real thing!

Albert:  
I know... me too

You:  
Guess we’ll just have to settle for sexting 😉

Albert:  
I kiss behind your ear, softly, before I nibble gently on your earlobe.

You:  
I almost feel like your hands are on me.  
Where are they heading?

Albert:  
My hands are on your waist, pulling you in closer as I move my attention to your lips.  
I kiss you, softly at first, before taking your bottom lip between my teeth and giving it a small tug.

You:  
🔥🔥🔥  
Yeah?

Albert:  
My hands move around to your back, and I pull up your skirt, my hands sliding into your panties and squeezing your cute little ass in my hands.

You:  
All I can remember right now is how perfect your hands are...   
What do they do after that?

Albert:   
They move slightly further down to your thighs and I lift you up, my lips never leaving yours as I carry you towards your bed.

You:  
I can feel you hard against my thigh, there’s no mistaking that feeling. How bad do you want me?

Albert:  
SO bad.  
I lay you on the bed, kiss you one last time on the lips before I begin to kiss down your neck again. My hands now moving from your thighs to your stomach to take hold of your shirt and pull it over your head.

You:   
I of course take yours off as soon as you do, I don’t want to waste a second not looking at your body.

Albert:  
With that out of the way, I continue my kisses down your neck, down your collarbone and I pull your bra out of the way so I can flick my tongue over your nipple. Just once. Enough to make you want more.

You:  
Even virtual you is a tease?! No fair!

Albert:  
Didn’t think we were doing this without foreplay did you?

You:  
I trust you know what you’re doing 😉

Albert:  
I unclip your bra and throw it to the side, I have to stop for a moment to look at you, you’re so beautiful with that blush on your cheeks and that look in your eyes that begs me to fuck you.

You:  
Oh God.

Albert:  
My hands come up to cup your breasts, my thumb circling around where I’ve already claimed you as I bring your other nipple into my mouth, my tongue circling as I suck gently.  
I want you to touch yourself... I want to know just how much you want this.  
But your hands stay out of your pants for now, we’re not there yet.

You:  
God, Albert, I’ve literally never wanted anything more than you to be here doing those things to me.  
Okay, I’m touching myself. 

Albert:  
I would give anything to be seeing this right now.  
As my tongue continues to gently flick over your breast, my hand moves down, brushing over your stomach and finding the zipper to your skirt.

You:  
I eagerly shimmy out of the skirt as I moan softly from the feeling of your attention.

Albert:  
I brush my fingers over your panties before moving my hands over to your thighs, I push your thighs apart as I begin to kiss down your chest and stomach. I kiss your panties, looking up at you as I do, the full view of your rosy skin and breasts moving with your quickened breath is almost enough to have me tearing the piece of fabric right off you.

You:  
Fuck, please do.

Albert:   
Not yet. What did I say about foreplay?  
I bring my thumb up to gently rub at you through the soft fabric, my lips moving down to kiss softly at your thighs.

You:   
Can I touch myself yet?  
I need to.

Albert:  
I can see you getting impatient and I’m not one to leave a beautiful lady wanting.  
I pull your panties to the side, my thumb gently caresses your clit for a moment before my fingers trail down... and slowly I slide one finger inside of you.  
You can touch yourself now. How does it feel?

You:  
I am so wet for you Albert. It feels so good. Please don’t stop.

Albert:  
I start to build a rhythm with my finger, in and out slowly. After a few moments, I push a second one in next to it. As I push inside, I bend my fingers just that slight bit to brush over your sweet spot and with that, I bring my tongue down and start to match that rhythm on your clit, slowly, teasing you.

You:  
Is it time for you to fuck me yet?

Albert:   
Not yet.  
I close my lips around your clit and gently suck, as I twist my fingers inside you, applying gentle pleasure to that same spot inside you I know makes you squirm. I circle your clit with my tongue, building up the pace as my fingers start to pump in and out a little faster.

You:  
Please Albert!  
I will beg if I have to

Albert:  
As much as I would love to see you squirming, I need this too.  
With one final brush of your soft spot and a kiss on your clit, I pull away, rushing to unbutton my pants and push them off, crawling back up, leaving kisses across the beautiful expanse of your body as I come back to you.

You:   
please tell me you’re wearing nothing but your dog tags. 

Albert:  
If that’s your fantasy then I think I can oblige ;)  
I come in to kiss you, and press my cock against your wetness. My fingers tangle in your hair as I slowly rock my hips, pressing against your clit and kissing you deeply. I moan into your mouth at the feeling of my cock pressing against your warmth.   
I build up a rhythm, trying to build anticipation, the feeling of your body pressed against mine is so irresistible, I can only hold myself back so long... after a few moments, I pull back, push my cock gently against your entrance before sliding in.

You:  
Fuck. I’m gonna come soon... you are so big, I almost didn’t think you’d fit at first... but God the feeling of every inch of you opening me up is a feeling I never want to forget.

Albert:  
And I never want to forget how wet and tight you were. Being inside you feels more right than anything else in this world.  
I kiss you again, giving you some time to adjust to the feeling.

You:   
I kiss you back, the feeling of your throbbing length inside me taking a moment to get used to, before I roll my hips up, taking the rest of you in and letting out a soft whimper

Albert:  
Fuck I actually just moaned out at that. I can’t help myself now. I’m going to have to do something about this myself.

You:  
And I would kill to see THAT

Albert:  
😉  
I grip your waist tightly with both hands and start to roll my hips, pulling you down to meet me with each thrust.

You:   
I wrap my legs around you and pull you closer, my arms tightening around your neck. I want to be as close to you as I can be.

Albert:  
I bury my face into your neck, the scent of you is intoxicating. I start to suck gently at your neck, if I’m leaving, I want others to at least know that you’re my girl and I’m coming back to you when this is over. 

You:  
Don’t be cute right now please, I’m on the edge, fuck me hard.

Albert:  
😈  
I wrap my arms behind your back and up to grip your shoulders, lifting you up until you’re sitting on my cock and your knees are on the bed. I pull my hips away and as I thrust back up, I pull down on your shoulders, our hips colliding with force. I close my eyes and let out groan before pulling back and slamming back into you again.

You:  
Yes!

Albert:  
I lean down and wrap my lips once again around your soft breast, my tongue circling your nipple so gently, a contrast to the way our hips are moving.  
...  
Are you still there?

You:   
All it takes is a few more thrusts and my whole body is tightening, I can feel the warmth build up in my stomach before one final thrust sets me over the edge, my body tightens around your hard length inside me and you can feel as I get even wetter, my orgasm taking over.

  
( _you send an image of yourself from the chest up, naked and rosy from the work out you just gave yourself_ )

Albert:  
...   
The feeling of your body tightening around me and the sight of you so thoroughly looked after is enough to set me off. I come inside you, rolling my hips as I ride the wave of pleasure you’ve sent me on.

You:  
Well... that is certainly going to help me get through the lonely nights when you’re gone.  
Hopefully that picture can help you.

Albert:  
I might need to get that printed... put it by my bedside so I can have sweet dreams.

You:  
😳  
Anything to help you through the long nights.

Albert:  
So much for having ANY control over myself. LOL!

You:  
Sigh...!  
Here’s to being horny for 24 hours as opposed to 2 months I guess.


End file.
